Dylan Massett
Dylan Massett est un récurrent protagoniste de la série télévisée Bates Motel. Il est le fils de Norma Bates et de Caleb Calhoun, et le demi-frère de Norman Bates. Dylan est le résultat de l'inceste entre ses parents. Il est une âme perdue qui se retrouve à errer au milieu des vies tumultueuses de sa mère et de son frère. Biographie Dylan est né de l'inceste entre Norma et son frère Caleb alors qu'il la violait régulièrement pendant son adolescence. Norma a rencontré son supposé père alors qu'elle était déjà enceinte de Dylan, il grandit en pensant que John Masset était son père. Il est possible que Dylan fut proche de Norma lorsqu'il était bébé jusqu'à ses deux ans, mais il semble qu'à l'arrivée de Norman, elle le délaissa préférant son frère. Dylan n'a pas grandit en étant proche de Norman, il dit d'ailleurs s'être fait "viré" à l'âge de 12 ans. Après avoir découvert que sa mère et Norman avaient déménagés à White Pine Bay, il s'y installa également et commença à se rapprocher de Norma et de son frère au fil des saisons. Apparence Physique Dylan est un jeune homme séduisant de 22 ans, mesurant environ 1m80. Accidenté de la vie, il a un look plus robuste et moderne que sa mère et son frère qui eux semble sortir des années 50-60. Il a des yeux bleus clairs, une peau un peu mate et des cheveux blond foncés. On aurait pu penser qu'il avait hérité cela de sa mère en un peu plus foncé, mais lorsque l'on découvre qui est son père, on se rend contre qu'il ressemble beaucoup à Caleb. Il a aussi une barbe de trois jours et sa garde robe se compose essentiellement de T-shirts, jeans un peu large, des baskets ou des bottes sans oublier son blouson en cuir. ''Bates Motel'' Saison une Dylan a perdu son travail et n'avait nulle où aller, à part le Bates Motel, où ont emmenagé Norma et Norman. Pendant son séjour, il veut recoller les morceaux avec eux, particulièrement avec Norman. Pour gagner leur confiance, il a cherché du travail. La nuit depuis l'attaque de Jerry Martin, le shérif du commissariat de la région, Normal rencontra Ethan Chang dans un pub. Dylan s'invita à travailler avec lui. Il est d'abord mis à l'essai. De là, Dylan a décidé de remettre de l'ordre dans la famille. Dylan et Norman se disputent d'abord la vérité sur Norma, avant que Norman ne l'attaquât. Dylan réussit à l'immobiliser et à lui dire de ne plus recommencer. Norma a été jetée en prison. Dylan et Norman lui rendirent visite pour l'aider à sortir. Or, Norma refuse. Malgré cela, ils entreprirent de la délivrer coûte que coûte ; Dylan avec une avance sur salaire et Norman avec l'acte de propriété. Norma a été graciée et a été libérée. En parallèle, Ethan fit cadeau à Dylan d'une envoloppe remplie de billets de cinq-mille dollars. À la visite d'un client toxicomane, Dylan est spectateur de l'assassinat d'Ethan. Il le conduit aux urgences. Hélas, Ethan n'a pas survécu. Dylan traque l'assassin d'Ethan. Avec le pick-up d'Ethan, Dylan l'a finalement trouvé. Il décida de le lui faire payer comme il a remboursé Ethan. Il le poursuit dans une allée, jusqu'à lui rouler dessus et le tuer. Cet acte lui a valu une promotion. Dylan aide Norma et Norman à retrouver la ceinture de Keith Summers. Malheureusement, découvrir Jiao fit aussitôt tomber le masque de Zack. Dylan engagea une bataille de tirs contre Zack, pendant que Norma et Norman se mettent à l'abri. Il a touché Zack dans le bras, dans la jambe et dans l'œil. Dylan a remporté la bataille, au prix d'une balle dans le bras. En attendant l'arrivée de la police, Norma raconte à Dylan comment Sam est mort. Quand Alex Romero arriva, Norma raconta tout ce qu'elle a découvert au sujet de Zack. En revanche, il s'attendait à une ristourne. Dylan was approached by Bradley Martin, who convinced him to help her retrieve some items from her father's office (Dylan replaced her father at work after his death). In doing so, they were nearly shot by Dylan's partner, Remo. Upon discovering love letters exchanged between Bradley's father and someone known as "B" (implying her father had an affair), Bradley broke down in tears, and Dylan consoled her. (Underwater) Norma asked Dylan for a gun so that she can defend herself against Jake Abernathy. He refused at first, but eventually changed his mind and gave Norma both a gun and a lesson in target-shooting. During the lesson, he called her "mom" for the first time in years. (Midnight) Season 2 After Gil showed his hatred toward Jerry Martin, Dylan asked Remo why he hated Jerry so much. Remo said that Jerry was sleeping with Blair Watson, Gil's then-girlfriend. Dylan later met with Bradley, warning her to stay away from Gil, even telling her that he probably killed her father. (Gone But Not Forgotten) Dylan and Remo learned that Gil was murdered, which Remo said is going to start a war between their drug business and Nick Ford's business. They later met Gil's replacement, Zane Morgan, but were strongly displeased with him; Dylan and Remo watched as Zane shot and killed a member of the "Ford family" to send a message. After Dylan returned home, he received a call from Norman, who confessed about harboring Bradley after she murdered Gil. Dylan was forced to take her to the bus station so she could leave town, but not before she wrote a suicide note for the police to find and a letter of appreciation for Norman (which Dylan delivered to him). (Shadow of a Doubt) Dylan was at the motel when a stranger appeared and asked for Norma; the man eventually revealed himself as Norma's brother, Caleb Calhoun. Dylan let Caleb in the house to wait for his sister, but when Norma arrived, she screamed at Caleb to get out. Dylan asked her why she threw him out, but she just told Dylan to never let Caleb inside again. Dylan and Remo later found the dead bodies of two of their co-workers in a tent (presumably killed by members of Nick Ford's business). Dylan suggested to Zane that revenge shouldn't be their focus, but Zane ignored him. Dylan later saw Caleb in town and invited him to dinner; while eating, they bonded and Caleb blamed Norma's hate towards him on their father. Dylan also gave Caleb money. Afterwards, when Dylan went home, he defended Caleb in front of Norma. Dylan and Norma argued loudly, when she claimed that Caleb was abusive, not their father. Dylan called her a liar, and Norman abruptly ran into the room and attacked Dylan. The two fought and rolled around on the floor, but stopped when Norma shouted, "It's not Dylan's fault... Caleb is his dad." (Caleb) The next morning, Dylan was found passed out in his truck at the motel. Emma tried to wake him but was unsuccessful, so she went to Norman and informed him of the situation. Together, they brought Dylan to one of the motel rooms. When he awoke, Norman tried to tell him that Norma's revelation doesn't change him as a person, but Dylan said that Norman would react the same way in his situation. Dylan later confronted Caleb, who said "it wasn't like that" and returned the money that Dylan had given him. That night, Dylan defended Caleb again and accused Norma of using his birth to get away from Caleb; she broke down in tears and admitted that he was right. Also crying, Dylan pushed past Norma and left the house. (Check-Out) Remo informs Dylan that Romero's house had been burned down, likely by Zane. Zane later invited Dylan to lunch at a restaurant, and after their lunch, the drivers of a passing car started shooting at them. Dylan knocked Zane to the ground, saving his life. When the car started to come back, Dylan walked out in the middle of the road and shot at it. The driver ran him over and fled. Some time later, Dylan woke up in the hospital to Jodi Morgan thanking him for saving her brother Zane's life; she introduced herself to Dylan as his "boss." (The Escape Artist) Dylan agreed to move into Jodi's house until he recovered. During his stay, she explained the history of her family business and asked him to keep an eye on Zane and "be in charge." That night, Jodi woke Dylan up by whispering in his ear; she began to kiss him, and they slept together. (Plunge) After a discussion with Zane, Dylan began to suspect that Zane and some new members of their business were planning something dangerous. Emma later asked Dylan to support his family, because Norman was in jail for questioning, but Dylan refused. He ran into Zane and the newcomers, who took him with them on a mission. Dylan realized that the plan was to raid Ford's warehouse and tried to talk Zane out of it. Zane hit him in the head with a pistol, knocking him out. Dylan heard bangs and gunshots before fainting. (Presumed Innocent) Dylan was visited in his office by Norma, who tried to arrange a meeting between him and Nick. Dylan told her that Nick is dangerous and refused to meet with him. Romero later asked Dylan where Zane is; Dylan said he didn't know, so Romero slammed him into the side of his truck and asked again. Dylan insisted that he didn't know where Zane is. The next day, Dylan agreed to meet with Nick at a pizza place that was just out of town. At the meeting, Nick tried to convince Dylan to kill Zane, and Dylan warned Nick to stay away from Norma. Dylan later talked to Jodi about the drug war, warning her that things would get very dangerous soon. She gave him permission to kill Zane. (Meltdown) Norma visited Dylan at his office again, informing him that Nick kidnapped Norman and will not release him unless Dylan kills Zane. Norma told Dylan that he had to do it, but Dylan was reluctant. He eventually went to Zane's house, but Zane's guards took his gun away. He later explained this to Nick, adding that he could kill Zane if he had help. Nick pulled a gun on him, but Dylan fought back. A fight ensued between them, and Dylan sliced Nick in the face with a fireplace poker, inadvertedly killing him. (The Box) Dylan ran into Romero and informed him of Nick's death. After obtaining Norman's wherabouts from one of Nick's employees, Dylan and Romero rescued him. That night, Dylan and Romero confronted Jodi at her house, where they hid while waiting for Zane to arrive. They listened as Zane and Jodi argued, and Zane fatally shot Jodi. Romero then came out of hiding and killed Zane, before asking Dylan to replace Jodi as the leader of the drug business. Later, Norma finally embraced Dylan and told him that she loved him. (The Immutable Truth) Season 3 Noticing how Norman had been sleeping in Norma's bed, he told her it wasn't right, which led to Norma setting boundaries with her youngest son. Caleb returned to town, hoping to bond with Dylan and so he reluctantly agreed to let him stay at his remote cabin. Norma later confessed to him the abuse she suffered at the hands of her father and how it affected her mother. (A Death in the Family) When Gunner's dog, Rex, was attacked by another dog, Caleb shot the latter. A man named Chick Hogan later approached them looking for his dog but they said they hadn't seen him. They later visited Chick, who admitted he didn't have a dog, and he asked them about their 'crops' (marijuana). (The Arcanum Club) When Emma drove a car full of pot to Dylan after a woman left it at the motel for him, she saw Gunner and met Caleb. Dylan made her promise not to tell Norma that she had met Caleb. (Persuasion) In the aftermath of Annika's death, Norma sought Dylan's help with the USB flash drive. Dylan decided to hide it in a timer in his cabin. When Caleb fell from a high beam and injured his hand, he told Dylan there was a warrant out for his arrest tand Dylan tended to his hand. Caleb admitted to the extent of his relationship with Norma - she wanted to end it but he wasn't prepared to do so and resorted to raping her every day. Norman became suspicious of his mother and brother's secrecy and eventually followed Dylan back to his cabin, where he found Caleb. Dylan pleaded with Norman not to tell Norma as he didn't want to ruin their renewed relationship, but Norman drove off. (Unbreak-Able) The following morning, Dylan was found asleep in his truck outside a bar, and was told to move it. He went home and Norman met him at the top of the stairs saying he was sorry but had to tell Norma about Caleb. When he received a phone call from the hospital about Norma, he went to collect her only to find that she was oblivious to Norman's news. Gunner managed to hack into the flash drive and discovered a list of important financial investments, so Dylan told her. When she returned home after meeting with Bob Paris, with Norman's urging, he was forced to come clean about Caleb being back in town and hiding at his cabin. A furious Norma stomed out of the house with a suitcase and a gun, telling Dylan to take care of his brother. (The Deal) Dylan attempted to calm a freaked out Norman down while various objects are being thrown at him. When Norman says it was all Dylan's fault that Norma was gone, he punched Norman, knocking him out. He sent several texts and tried to phone Norma to tell her about Norman. He reassured Norman that Norma will come home, before Emma arrived. Dylan told her he came clean to Norma about Caleb, and Norma was gone. Emma asked how she could help. Dylan went to see Caleb to tell him that Norma knew everything and he had to leave. He and Emma later found Norman in a trance-like state in the basement and decided to put him in Norma's bed. When Emma had a coughing fit, Dylan helped shift it by hitting her chest. Several hours later, Dylan was awoken by rattling from the kitchen. Going to investigate, he found Norman dressed in Norma's nightgown at the stove. 'Norma' told Dylan to wake his brother up so that he could have some food, which confused Dylan. When Norman was finally put back to bed, Emma left and Dylan fell asleep beside him. (Norma Louise) Dylan called to the motel office to thank Emma for her help with Norman and asked if she wanted to get some dinner that evening. He later visited her father and learned that Emma needed a transplant. When Chick Hogan told Dylan and Caleb about a job that would earn them $25,000 Dylan wanted to accept it and told Caleb that he knew a girl who needed help, but Caleb refused to be a part of it. After dinner plans were changed, Dylan invited Emma up to the house to join the family and Romero for dinner. (The Last Supper) Meurtres *'Toxico sans nom ': Renversé avec le pick-up d'Ethan pour venger sa mort. (dans Ocean View) *'Zach Shelby': Tué par arme à feu pour protéger Norma et Norman. (dans The Truth) *'Nick Ford': Tranché la tête avec un tisonnier de la cheminée en autodéfense. (dans The Box) Gallerie Dylan S2 pic.jpg 19-dylan-holds-norman-up-against-the-fridge.jpg 15-dylans-out-of-ammo.jpg Bates motel 104.jpg 01-norman-hears-some-bad-news-from-dylan.jpg 08-shelby-aims-at-norman.jpg Bates Motel First Look S2.jpg 01-max-thieriot-as-dylan-massett.jpg 06-norma-doesnt-appreciate-dylans-sense-of-humor.jpg 18-norman-bates-notices-dylans-phone-ringing.jpg 19-dylan-recovers-from-normans-attack.jpg SofaD8.jpg SofaD6.jpg SofaD5.jpg SofaD4.jpg SofaD3.jpg Bates Motel S2 Dylan.jpg 09-dylan-busts-norma-and-shelby.jpg 14-dylan-tries-to-save-ethan.jpg 11-dylan-and-ethan-on-the-way-to-work.jpg 10-dylan-talks-to-norman-about-moving.jpg 09-dylan-gives-norman-a-ride.jpg 08-norman-explains-to-dylan.jpg 02-dylan-asks-ethan-about-getting-a-loan.jpg 22-norma-tell-dylan-the-truth.jpg 21-dylan-arrives-in-time-to-see-shelby-fall.jpg 12-dylan-with-gun.jpg 01-dylan-with-truck.jpg 17-norman-and-dylan-have-a-moment.jpg 01-dylan-gets-all-taxi-driver.jpg Image.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-0193.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-0209.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-0957.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-0958.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-1049.jpg GBNFS2EP1_13.jpg GBNFS2EP1_14.jpg GBNFS2EP1_17.jpg GBNFS2EP1_18.jpg GBNFS2EP1_19.jpg GBNFS2EP1_61.jpg GBNFS2EP1_62.jpg GBNFS2EP1_126.jpg GBNFS2EP1_127.jpg GBNFS2EP1_128.jpg GBNFS2EP1_131.jpg GBNFS2EP1_132.jpg GBNFS2EP1_133.jpg GBNFS2EP1_137.jpg GBNFS2EP1_159.jpg GBNFS2EP1_160.jpg GBNFS2EP1_161.jpg GBNFS2EP1_162.jpg GBNFS2EP1_163.jpg GBNFS2EP1_166.jpg GBNFS2EP1_167.jpg GBNFS2EP1_169.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_16.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_19.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_22.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_26.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_28.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_29.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_30.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_31.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_53.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_54.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_56.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_57.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_58.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_60.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_61.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_62.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_75.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_76.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_79.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_82.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_85.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_86.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_88.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_89.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_90.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_149.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_150.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_154.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_156.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_158.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_159.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_160.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_161.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_164.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_167.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_169.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_209.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_211.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_236.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_237.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_239.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_240.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_250.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_251.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_254.jpg Caleb Still3.jpg BjcoGIJIYAATSuz.jpg Theescapeartist.jpg Escapeartist1.jpg Theescapeartist2.jpg Theescapeartist7.jpg dylanplunge.PNG dylanplunge2.PNG jodidylanplunge.PNG BatesMotel206-0378.jpeg BatesMotel206-0337.jpeg BatesMotel206-0098.jpeg BatesMotel206-0084.jpeg BatesMotelS01E10-0998.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-0209.jpg BatesMotel206-1058.jpeg BatesMotel206-1045.jpeg BatesMotel206-1035.jpeg BatesMotel206-0917.jpeg BatesMotel204-0115.jpg BatesMotel204-0239.jpg BatesMotel204-0420.jpg BatesMotel204-0465.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2 240.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2 239.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2 237.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2 211.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2 209.jpg BatesMotel207-0299.jpeg BatesMotel207-0289.jpeg BatesMotel207-0278.jpeg BatesMotel207-0277.jpeg BatesMotel207-0275.jpeg BatesMotel208-0309.jpeg BatesMotel208-0296.jpeg BatesMotel208-0482.jpeg BatesMotel208-0486.jpeg The box 3.jpg dylan-1.jpg Batesmotel s02e10 6.png Batesmotel s02e10 9.png BatesMotel208-0405.jpeg BatesMotel208-0381.jpeg BatesMotel208-0348.jpeg BatesMotel208-0251.jpeg BatesMotel208-0248.jpeg BatesMotel208-0245.jpeg BatesMotel208-0243.jpeg BatesMotel208-0550.jpeg BatesMotel208-0534.jpeg BatesMotel208-0532.jpeg BatesMotel208-0528.jpeg BatesMotel208-0525.jpeg BatesMotel208-0505.jpeg BatesMotel208-0499.jpeg BatesMotel208-0497.jpeg BatesMotel208-0496.jpeg BatesMotel208-0486.jpeg Notes *Dans Midnight, Dylan mentionne à Norma qu'il a 22 ans; cependant, dans The Truth, il dit à Remo qu'il a 21 ans. Cela peut être une erreur d'écriture, ou alors Dylan a juste eu 22 ans récemment. Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages Hommes Catégorie:Personnages Principaux Catégorie:Personnages Saison 1 Catégorie:Personnages Saison 2 Catégorie:Personnages Saison 3 Catégorie:Personnages Vivants Catégorie:Criminels